


32. It Looks Good On You

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Sharing Clothes, Sharing Jewellery, drunk!Alec, happy everything, pure fluff, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus had never seen Alec drunk before but it was worth waiting for. He's even more adorable when tipsy and talking about odd socks.





	

Magnus had never seen Alec drunk before. Sure they’d had drinks together but Magnus knew the shadowhunter wasn’t much of a drinker so he always gave him the cocktails with the least amount of alcohol in; this combined with the Nephilims genetically coded super fast metabolism and general intolerance to anything but adrenaline meant that Alec wasn’t as much of a lightweight as he should’ve been.

 

Magnus himself had centuries of drinking alcoholic beverages to fall back on as tolerance. Alec had obviously not been drinking for long if not ever. So it had been that neither of them got beyond verging on tipsy on drink nights which was both a blessing as they could both remember the nights but sometimes Magnus was simply extremely curious as to how Alec would be when drunk.

 

As it turned out, drunk Alec was simply a more confident Alec. He said what he wanted when he wanted without the adorable stutter that Magnus loved to be the sole cause of, he didn’t shy away from holding Magnus’s hand or resting against the Warlock, he asked for what he wanted without doubting himself. It was wondrous, a whole new side to the shadowhunter that Magnus immediately loved just as much as the shy, blushing, sober Alec.

 

Magnus hadn’t set out to get Alec drunk. They’d been having another drinks night at Magnus’s loft, they were going to watch a movie and talk and generally relax with very few  _ actual _ plans. Magnus had made cocktails, one with noticeably less alcohol in than the other. Alec had drank his slowly at first, it was sweet which Magnus had learnt was more to his boyfriend’s taste, then he had finished it and set the empty glass on the table without asking for anything more.

 

They’d been sitting on the sofa, thighs and shoulders touching as they’d ‘watched’ a movie that Magnus couldn’t even remember the name of whilst they were watching it. The warlock had noticed Alec sneaking surreptitious glances at the glittery purple drink in Magnus’s hand and had offered him a taste fully expecting Alec to scrunch his face up like the first time he had tried one of Magnus’s cocktails. Instead, he had grinned, commented on how much he liked it and asked if he could have one.

 

Thinking nothing of it, Magnus had clicked his fingers and handed him one. Which was gone after barely ten minutes. Then another. Finally Magnus had started to notice that Alec might be a bit more than happily buzzing and more on the verge of drunk. But only after Alec had distracted the warlock with a kiss in order to kidnap the remnants of Magnus’s own drink. Which he still hadn’t finished yet. 

 

They had spent the past hour or more, neither were keeping track of time, talking about anything and everything that came into Alec’s inebriated brain. Which was a lot of weirdness. Ranging from why peacocks are called peacocks to whether Magnus knew that Izzy was jealous about his makeup skills. Magnus was sitting with Alec lying across his lap, the shadowhunter’s feet hanging off the end of the sofa so he could lie with his head on the warlock’s thighs. His eyes were closed as he talked aimlessly, pausing every so often to let Magnus share his input on the current topic (odd socks or paired socks, apparently Jace didn’t cope well if they weren’t in pairs).

 

Magnus was swirling his second cocktail with one hand whilst Alec played absent-mindedly with the rings on his other one across his chest. 

 

“What do you prefer?” Alec asked, opening his eyes comically wide to look up at Magnus who grinned down at him.

 

“I don’t mind, darling. I’m not as much of a neat freak as your parabatai it seems.” Magnus answered honestly, Alec nodded like he’d just been told the most important secret in the world, solemn and serious before closing his eyes again and starting to tug on one of Magnus’s rings.

 

“Can I try it on?” He asked, clearly not bothered about which ring it was, he was just going by how it felt as he twirled it round the warlock’s finger.

 

“Sure.” Magnus watched with a soft smile when Alec slid the ring onto his own finger then waved it in the air without actually looking to check whether he was going to collide with anything. Luckily he wasn’t.

 

“How’s it look? What do you think? Mags?” Alec asked, slurring the ‘s’ sound at the end of ‘Mags’.

  
“It looks good on you.” Magnus reassured him, laughing as Alec finally opened his eyes and craned his neck to check for himself; the shadowhunter made a pleased hum of agreement before moving to take it off again. “You keep it Alexander. It looks better on you than me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Guardian_Rose 's tumblr = guardian-rose-petal


End file.
